magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Keep
The Keep is the main residence for magis. They live there and take care of their precious companions. The Keep is also a school for young magis seeking knowledge. Every user has his/her own Keep's page, with gathered creatures and badges. Description The Keep is the main residence for magis; while many spend most of their time traveling, they return here for a respite. Often a magi will leave on an adventure taking only a few creatures as companions; the ones he leaves behind remain at The Keep. Creatures comes from specific areas, and because of this, they are each suited to different terrains. Depending on where a magi is exploring, different pets are better companions than others. Because these animals enjoy traveling as much as their magi, trips are equally dispersed, with no creature getting more time out of The Keep than others. Because of this, magis traverse wide ranges of areas to satisfy each creature's needs. Most of the castle is dedicated to the animals; vast chambers and cool caverns beneath the earth are specially suited for each species. The land around The Keep is dotted with caves, and the lake and streams are full of water creatures. Some of the animals roam quite far, but always return in their own time. It is wise to let them wander as they will; they are highly intelligent, and often seclude themselves away to build a home. Built out of stone with the help of dragons, The Keep has stood for thousands of years, unconquered by any enemy. Giant rocks have gradually melded together over the centuries, making the walls seamless and impossible to scale. If an army was foolish enough to attempt an attack, they would find themselves heavily outnumbered, for the magis with their powers have many animals to aid them. When not spending their time caring for the animals, magis are avid scholars. Their journeys are not only to bring back rare eggs, but to gather knowledge and study the world around them. The Library, located in a wing, boasts a beautiful view of Lake Lakira and is simply huge. Books are constantly being added; either purchased from some exotic lands, or written by a magi. This is where High Archmage Thane is usually to be found, hunched over some dusty tome with his raven. Dedicated to teaching and learning, The Keep is where most lessons take place. In the kitchens, herb lore and potion making is taught. In the highest towers, with clear crystal domes, reading the stars and learning to navigate by them is stressed. Every possible lesson is available, and depending on a magi's interests, that is the field that they study in. Basic classes like self defense and general spells are required. The Library contains all the knowledge the magis possess. Some of the oldest scrolls, ancient and crumbling, even the most studious scholars can not decipher. No one knows when The Keep was built, or how long it has stood. Even High Archmage Thane, two hundred years in age (although this he admits, so he is probably older - but he doesn't look it!) cannot remember any tales of the beginning. In some of the deeper caverns, you can find strange marks on the walls, some form of writing long lost. Whoever made this place built it to last, and it has. Still, magis do not want to fall into the trap of feeling safe; they continually put wards on the gates and walls, and expand further and further - which is only necessary, with the inhabitants always increasing in number. Legends The First of Our Kind In a time long passed, magis were all but unknown. The ones that did exist were much different than those of today, holding power as most important. They held no regard for the magical creatures of the land, and each held their own fortress. Out of this era came the first of our kind, a man long forgotten, whose very name is lost to time. This man traveled the lands, and over years of study knew the locations of each magical creature. From the dragons in far off mountains to the mighty krakens and leviathans of the seas, he became beloved by many animals. He befriended them, and to him these companions granted great powers. With so many allies, this magi became the most powerful, and the other magic wielders soon became envious. They hunted this great magi down, throwing every spell and terrible curse at him that they could think of. This magi wandered, homeless, and constantly beset upon by those who wished him harm. He continued on his way for many long years, growing ever more weary from his travels. With time, he passed into unknown lands, where no one attacked him and his wild friends. He journeyed these lands, and his heart was filled with joy, for the lands were fertile and golden. No one assaulted him wherever he went. Fruit grew plentiful and life was full of ease. He rested then by the Stream, which was in those long ago days nothing more than that. As he stood in thought, the idea came to him that he should build a place for himself here, a stronghold against all those who wished him harm. From such a place he would live out the rest of his years in peace, and be allowed to study and grow old. He labored for countless years on this castle, and it was only with the help of great beasts that it was completed. Great dragons came from the mountains, hoisting huge slabs of rock into place. The koi swam beneath the moat and whispered subtle songs of protection upon the waters. Every gift was granted unto this place, and the magi had no lack of help. When it stood finished, strong and impenetrable, the magi was pleased. By this time he had grown quite old, his beard white and his cloak tattered. With a final sigh, he raised his arms and gave his very being to the walls, infusing them with a magic that has never been achieved again, all these centuries later. He gave his very soul to the walls, and The Keep was made, a refuge for every magi wielder wishing solace. Over time, more and more peaceful magis flocked to this place. They found this massive castle full of peace and comfort, an ideal place for their studies. The nearness of the forest allowed their creatures to wander as they would, and the lake was lovely for the aquatic animals. The young pupils filled the castle with joy and laughter, and with time The Keep became a home to many. Over the ages the students became the teachers, and more young magic users came to learn. The sorcerers and dark magi became fewer in number, and eventually became all but extinct, but The Keep survives to this day. Library The Library is a place in the Keep, where all legends and stories are gathered. Stack upon pile upon shelf upon trunk of books, scrolls, tablets, parchments, and the skeins of knitted stories from the remote regions of the Arkene are gathered together in the center of learning and knowledge that is the Keep's Library. It is a popular place to study or do research, lit beautifully during daylight from a massive skylight, with a merry fireplace to heat the room and even a glass ceiling over the newer set of rooms. The Library is open at all times of the day and night, as a past Head Librarian found it not worth the effort to attempt to keep out students who'd left their studies to the last moment. Rows of tables that serve as desks are scattered among the maze of shelving, and the odd chair tucked away in quiet nooks provides a peaceful hideaway for those not feeling sociable. Candles, blank sheets of paper and parchment, bottles of ink and quills are placed conveniently close to hand for ease of use, or perhaps merely carried to some remote corner and left behind when the Magi who brought them became absorbed in a new line of inquiry. Here and there Atramentum cats can be seen lounging sleepily, some sprawled out over the tops of books or curled up in the baskets before the fire while others busy themselves with transcribing the notes of recent travelers. Inventory Inventory is a part of the Keep, where Magi keep their collections of items. During your stay at the Keep, you've amassed quite a collection of odds and ends that have been piled up in corners. Now that you have a space for them, you've finally started organizing your collection. Quests Most quests start in the Keep: *Mordecai's Foul Concoction *A Royal Gift *The Foreign Scroll *A Romantic Request *Mysterious Business *Missing Dragons *The Legend Of Archmage Lorien *Vasial's Crush *An Anonymous Note *A Vision of Danger *Invitation *Autumn Expedition *Quest: Tetzcotal Category:Locations